Breaking Ice
by Linealsa
Summary: The Snow Queen finds what she is looking for, and it's not a mirror. Set in the 4x05 of OUAT. Be warned.


**So, this was done for a friend and I just think that these two are such a good shipping XD I dunno. But this show is so amazing I think I'd cry if it stopped. Anyway, hope you all enjoy.**

**Update/ My Elsanna Fanfic, Your Heart In Summer, will be put on hold until a few weeks (2 at the maximum) due to moving houses. I will have no internet for 10 days but I WILL be writing, so do not give up on me please, thank you.**

**~Brooke**

* * *

><p>The Snow Queen waved her hand, feeling her power blast over the sculpture she had created, breathing calmly as it built up. She had a big plan in store for the people of Storybrooke, but more importantly, the one thing she desired most. Luckily Sidney had agreed to cooperate, to betray the Evil Queen, or Mayor as they called her, and help her get what she wanted. With this, she could distract the two said to be heading towards her, Emma Swan and the Mayor, and bring what she wanted to her herself.<p>

What she wanted was simple, and nothing else could compare to the beauty of it. It was slim, tall and simply stunning in features. She couldn't let anyone else take what she wanted, and if they did, she'd punish them.

Once finished, she looked down and saw two bright glowing eyes staring back at her. She smirked and pointed to the entrance of her lair, parting her pink lips. "You know what you have to do. Do it before I regret your very existence. Because if you fail me...let's just say you will have your punishment." Not that it mattered, because it was just going to be destroyed anyway.

The monster grew as it walked out, looking back at her and nodding before turning and walking out. Her plan was working perfectly so far, not that she had gotten very far, but it was a great start. Now she had to find what she wanted- no. Needed.

* * *

><p>The pale blonde sat in the car, thinking about what could have been taking the Sheriff so long in her talk with the Mayor, but decided to stay put just incase. Her staying at Storybrooke had been rather pleasant, even if her reason for staying was to find her missing sister that she longed for, longed to see and hold and plant kisses all over, with no one looking of course. Anna was the only thing she really had, and the people of Storybrooke really were so kind in helping her find her. Well, most of them anyway.<p>

"Elsa,"

Elsa frowned at the distant sound, faintly hearing her name. Was it Emma?

"Elsa!"

No, it was someone else, and it was coming from farther away than the building beside the car. She opened the door and climbed out, pulling her coat over her slim shoulders and pulled her braid over her shoulder. She glanced around in the direction of the voice, confused and scared at the same time.

"Elsa,"

"Anna?" She saw her, standing right there in the mist. It was her sister, it was her!

She felt her heart drop when the redhead walked backwards, calling out for her, to help her. "Help me, Elsa!"

"Anna!"

She ran forward after her sister, completely distracted from the fact that she came here with Emma, too astonished her sister was now there, calling out for her. She followed her through the forest, trying to be as fast and careful as she could to get to the one she loved most. "Wait, Anna!"

The platinum blonde gasped as she reached a cliff, her heart stopping at the thought of her sister falling here, to her watery death. But when her name was once again called, listening to her name roll off her sisters tongue, she looked up to see the girl at the other side of the cliff. "Stay right there , Anna! Don't move!" She waved her arms slowly and pushed her hands forward, creating a bridge of ice for her. She stepped on it slowly before ascending up towards her sister, holding her hands out to finish the bridge in front of her.

When she reached the top, her sister called her name before she disapeered from sight, a terrified shriek coming from the redheads throat. Elsa frowned and stepped back, confused. Her face turned to one of horror when she realized she was lost and her sister was no where to be found. She continued forward anyway, walking through the forest, calling out for her sister. She stepped over rocks and branches, not wanting to rip her dress or her long coat she had brought with her.

"Anna?" She called out once more, tears pricking the corner of her eyes as she pushed through some branches in her way. When something passed behind her in a rush speaking her name, she turned around quickly and looked around, finding nothing. She stepped forward through the trees and bushes, finding snow covering the forest floor. Looking up she sees the one she had been craving for since she had left. Her beloved sister.

She ran forward, cautious not to trip as she wrapped her arms around her sister, breathing in her familiar scent. She pulled back and planted her lips on her sister's soft pink ones, her hand cupping her cheek. Even if Anna didn't kiss her back, she had longed for those lips since she had left for Misthaven. Breaking the kiss, she placed her forehead on the redhead's. "I was so worried I'd never find you!"

"But I'm so glad you did." Came the voice near them.

Elsa whipped her head to the side, seeing the other Snow Queen standing, a warm smile on her lips, almost too warm. She let out a shaky breathe before stepping forward, holding out her hand. "You stay away from us. It's okay, Anna. I won't let her hurt you!" She added with a growl.

The woman only twisted her hand slightly, freezing the redhead in place. She watched as Elsa turned to her sister with a horrified expression, tears still in her eyes, threatening to spill. She made the frozen girl fade into the wind. Before the platinum blonde could protest, she waved her hands downwards, trapping the other Queen in chains made of solid ice to hold her down.

Elsa gasped, her breathe hitching erratically. "Where's Anna? What did you do?!"

The other blonde stepped forward. "I'm sorry, for all the theatre. But she was never, really here, sweetheart. And I used the illusion because...I needed you."

"For what?" The words came out shaky, but she kept a full blown glare on the woman until she was pulled to the ground by the chains again, letting out a pained gasp.

"Look at yourself. So much fear. If only you could learn how to control it, you could do so much. But you had a chance, and you squandered it. Fortunately for me, the more fear, the stronger the chains will hold. And the more time I get to have you to myself.."

Elsa's eyes widened in fear, shaking her head. "No, please. You have to let me go! I need to find my sister!"

"You don't need, Anna. You have me. Now, be quiet or those chains will pull you farther down." She kneeled infront of the platinum blonde, licking her lips as she reached out to put a finger under her chin and guide her forward. She smirked and began a trail of kisses down the pearl skin of her neck, moving down and then up to her ear. Her hands roamed over her chest, then down her sides until she had the woman breathing hard. Leaning forward more, she parted her lips. "Elsa. I need you."

All that was going through her mind was her Anna. She wanted her sister, not this..this other woman. "If I...do agree to your wishes...will you let me go?"

The Snow Queen rose a brow and pulled back, looking her over. "Perhaps. But if I am not satisfied you will stay. Stay and proceed with every demand I give you, do you understand?"

Elsa looked up, her breathe short as she nodded, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Good," she flicked her wrist and the chains came off the girl. She grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "let's go then." She flicked her wrist once more before they both were transported to her lair. Not much was there, but enough for her to live with. "Well then, make your move, my sweet Elsa."

Elsa now knew what she had to do. She had to please the Queen's needs. She hated the idea, but if she wanted to see her sister again, she couldn't let the woman down.

_Just think of Anna. Your one and only, Anna._

So Elsa did what the Queen wanted, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her against the closest wall and kissed her, her cheeks red, the only thing going through her mind apologies to Anna. The other woman kissed back happily, her hands on Elsa's hips as they kissed. "Take...this..off me." She demanded between kisses. Elsa did what she was told with a gulp, pulling the blonde forward slightly so she could find the zip. Once she had found it, she took a breathe before pulling it down until it couldn't go any further.

The dress dropped to the floor once she had pulled it down the woman's curvy body, the only thing covering her the undergarments in her low regions. Her chest was bare however. Even if the woman as slightly older, her body was still attractive, Elsa had to agree on that, but not as beautiful as her Anna's. "Now your turn my dear." Elsa gasped as she waved her hand, her dress melting down her body until it was just a puddle on the floor. Now completely naked, the older Queen smirked and pulled Elsa back to her lips. "Touch me, your highness." Ignoring the fact that she was naked was nearly impossible, but she wanted to get it over and done with.

Elsa shakily moved her hand over the Queen's skin, descending towards her flat stomach, pressing down on it and continuing to kiss her, pretending it was her Anna she was touching instead of the witch against her.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want your freedom, my dear. Why don't you let me show you how to do it?" She smiled, walking Elsa backwards towards her bed and pushing her down, crawling over her. "Loosen up, otherwise you won't enjoy it."

_I refuse to enjoy it._

"Alright. Show me then." Elsa whispered, her hand above her head as the Queen ran her nails down her skin of her chest. When she leant down to kiss her neck, she blonde closed her eyes, a small hum falling from her lips. She couldn't help it, the thought of Anna ontop of her, ravaging her, touching her.

The older woman moved down towards Elsa's chest, soon using her tongue to make a wet trail. She stopped at her breasts, taking in the sight of the woman below her. "You are so beautiful, so young. I don't see why I'd ever let you go to waste." She planted kisses up to one of the platinum blonde's buds on her breasts, flicking her tongue against it a few times before wrapping her lips around it.

Elsa gasped, arching her back and letting out a frosty breathe. The Queen only smirked at that, her hand moving down to feel the blonde's thighs, bringing her legs up to wrap around her waist. "Make more of those noises for me, dear." Elsa gasped loudly when the blonde bit down on her, grasping onto the white sheets below her.

After a few more moans, the woman was satisfied and moved down, leaving wet trails of kisses down Elsa's stomach and cake just above where her erratic heat was coming from. She lifted one of her legs up, moving from her foot and making her way down with cold kisses to her inner thigh.

Elsa knew what was coming next, and she feared it, ice crawling out of her body along the bed as the Snow Queen stopped at her precious womanhood. "Mmm Elsa, I can smell you from here. Do I really make you that way so easily?" Elsa sighed when felt a cool breeze of the womans breathe against her heat, instinctively pushing her hips up. She just wanted to get it over and done with.

_It's Anna, it's all Anna that's doing it, not her. _

She felt the tip of the blonde's tongue move up into her, letting out a strangled moan as she opened her legs more for the Queen. "That's right. You really are a dirty Queen. Imagine what your parents would think of you." She tried not too, sweat beading on her forehead. The older woman leaned back down to continue her assault on the younger, flicking against her sensitive bud, then running her tongue down and into her.

"Anna," Elsa moaned, her stomach rippling with pleasure from the Queen's actions. Luckily, the blonde woman was too distracted with Elsa to hear her moans. She kept up her licks and swipes until Elsa was now bucking into her mouth, her moans more frequent.

"You're close aren't you? Tell me what you desire from me, your highness."

Elsa kept her eyes shut tightly, her lips parted as she silently begged for her to fnish what she had started. "Release."

"Look at me and say it. Beg me."

She opened her eyes to look at her and glared. "Please, I need it. Please let me have my release."

The Queen watched her writhe uncomfortably for a while before dipping back down and quickly getting back into what she had been doing before. Elsa was now groaning for the release she needed from this everlasting torture. After a few more swipes of the Queen's tongue, she fell over the edge, crying out her sisters name, not caring if the Queen heard her or not.

"Yes, come for me dear one. You have pleased me just by watching you melt into my touch. I'm going to let you go, but there's one thing you need to know."

Elsa looked up, her breathe nearly taken from her when she hit her high, slowly regaining it as her chest heaved up and down.

"If I ever need you again, I'll find you, and it'll be your turn next."

The platinum blonde nodded hesitantly and sat up, waving her hand so her dress reapeared on her, crawling up her slim figure and hugging every curve, her braid fixed up and her heels on her feet once again, heading towards the entrance of the lair.

"Oh and Elsa? Good-luck on finding your sister."


End file.
